The Bachelor: with Oliver Wood!
by Crystal56
Summary: Who wants to marry Oliver Wood? Oliver is looking for a bride! PG-13 for shirtless and in the shower Oliver... Read and Review: Keep all flames G-PG if you must flame at all!
1. Finding Brides

The Bachelor!  
  
Premise: Who wants to MARRY Oliver Wood? I'll go from 24 girls down to 19, then to 15, then to 13 and then the fun shall begin! I'm using Hermione and Angelina in two of the spots, so the first 22 reviewers (female unless you want to date a guy and you're a guy) get to be on the show! (Well, I hope I get 22 reviewers...anymore can go onto the next season of The Bachelor...) Anyways, in the review, tell me the name you want to be referred to by, occupation and age, and also, why you want to be on the show! (I develop plot and such, its writer's privilege, but you can make suggestions as to how your character will act, but be nice...) Winner will get... to marry Oliver Wood! Let me get started then... any questions review it and e-mail me, and I'll either answer it in the next chapter or e-mail you back! (P.S. I don't have a lot of good jobs with accents, and if Oliver is slightly out of character, tell me how to improve him!)  
  
Chapter prelude: Brides, brides and choices  
  
"I think it's time to get married," Oliver Wood said as he left the Quidditch field that day. It was a good game; their seeker had caught the snitch with little trouble.  
"Why?" one of his fellow players asked.  
"Well, I've a decent job, well, more than decent, I'm still good looking, and I'm looking to start settling down. There's more to life than Quidditch, I'm afraid. I have to think of the future," Wood said, sitting down and taking off his uniform, getting his stuff ready for the showers.  
"Or do you just want to find that special someone who you can lay forever?" another guy chortled.  
"That too," Wood muttered slyly, getting up and heading towards the showers.  
"Well, do you have any ideas who you're going to marry?" the seeker asked from the locker room as Wood began to run the hot water, letting it roll down his back.  
"I was thinking of one of those reality shows!" Wood said, "You know, when you get a choice of 24 women and then you eliminate them until the final two, and then choose from those."  
"Sounds good mate," the seeker called, stepping into the showers as well.  
"Yeah, so, you gonna do it this summer?" another teammate asked.  
"Yeah, I just have to call around till I find a channel that does that sort of shows. And then, to find the candidates..." Oliver Wood trailed, with a wide smile on his face. He wondered who would be after a guy like him...  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Then I need candidates, or else I can't... really! Please, if you find the need to flame me, don't swear in the flames, keep them G-PG or don't flame at all! Suggestions to improve and constructive criticism will always be appreciated! 


	2. Welcome to the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Oliver Wood or any other guy or girl from the books, so go ahead and drool all over the characters!  
  
A/N: A BIG thanks goes to Ariana for helping me get this show on the road. If it helps out some, he's going to be about 20-21 years of age. For this chapter I won't mention age in case people want to change it for the benefit of their character.  
  
The brides in waiting are:  
  
Ariana Occupation: Teacher/Quidditch plays in spare time  
Innermost thoughts: (Do you want to partake?)  
  
Korinne Eysline  
Occupation: Archeologist  
Age: how about 18  
Reason: I don't date a lot b/c of work so my boss put me on the show without my consent.  
And I'm crazy, and I don't swear, at all.  
  
Kelley Twindar  
Occupation: Journalist for the daily prophet.   
Reason: I'm new at this, I've never had a boyfriend, 'cause I'm sorta the tomboy type. I haven't worn a dress in 8 years. I have strawberry blond hair two inches above my shoulders and blue eyes. I'm average height.  
Background: In my spare time I play Quidditch. I'm a chaser. I'm a muggleborn, so I also play baseball. You probably don't know what that is, but if you do I play third base, catcher, and first base. I hate skirts, dresses, high heels, makeup (although there are a few exceptions), and anything pink. I speak English, Japanese and Spanish. I've been to Australia three times, (I lived there once) and I also lived in the States. Now I have a house and I'm living in London.  
  
Cynthia van Laarhoven (It's Dutch) Nickname: Katho... Occupation: clothing store  
Age: 18  
Reason: I'm a little too shy to date I have brown eyes and brown hair past my shoulders  
  
angelfire33 (Do you want to be in this?)  
  
Jamie Cotton(call me Jaim, James, or Jay Jay)  
Height- 5 foot 3  
eyes- blue  
hair-brown with natural blonde in the front, shoulder lenghth  
Interests-Animals, flying, soccer  
Personality- Well I love black, pink, and blue.. Reasons: I am highly perverted and very excitable I'm always sarcastic but pretty nice. I love all Happy Bunny things. Oh and I am in love with Oliver Wood.  
  
Beth  
occupation: astrologer  
Age: 21  
Reasons/description: I'm outgoing. Love watching the stars. I love sweet guys and hope to get to know Mr. Wood better. If nothing works out then we can be friends. I love to have fun and hang around with my friends. Spending the night at home cuddling with the certain someone and watching a good movie sounds like a perfect date to me.  
  
Brielle Matthews (Bri, Brielle)  
Occupation: part time Quidditch ref./Artist  
Age: 19  
Reason: I'm a single artist, and an animangus. I can transform into a cat, very handy for space during Quidditch games. I love to paint, which could be an interesting contrast to his sporty personality. I love Quidditch, and I love a man in uniform.  
  
Reyna Hanstan (Ra)  
Occupation: helps tame/take care of magical creatures  
Age: 20  
Description: auburn hair and bright blue eyes, loud, funny, smart, creative, and caring, loves animals, very active  
Reason: wanted a break and thought it would be interesting and fun to meet a guy who knew nothing about her so he wouldn't have anything to judge her on  
  
Julia Nichole Foley (Goes by middle name, Nicky or Nikki if you like.)   
Occupation: Sports reporter for MNN (Magical News Network   
Age: 19   
Reason: Well, I've got a bit of a thing for Oliver. Suggestions as to how my character will act: knows a lot about Quidditch but still has a lot to learn, would play, knows how, no talent.  
  
Wow, that's nine people who truly are interested! Amazing! Well, Hermione and Ginny are trying for this one too, but with these amazing people who want to participate, I think they're going to be the first to go! Well, that's about 10 people, so eliminations won't begin right away. Because of the lack (ha) of people, these amazing girls get to spend time with Mr. Wood more than would be on the normal show. And with that amazing introduction of who made it in, let me begin the introduction! (Interviews and the like!)  
  
Prelude number 2: Welcome to the big show!  
  
"Well, here are all the applicants," the producer said, handing Oliver Wood the clipboard which profiled all the girls, some of who had pictures included. Oliver Wood, age 21, almost 22, stroked his chin as he paged through the list.  
"Wow," he said amazedly, "I didn't know so many wanted to marry me! Hey, Hermione and Ginny! They're on this list too! I didn't know they liked me that much!"  
"You're quite popular," the producer said, "First show you'll get to meet them; I hope you can't wait, right?" The producer smiled broadly at Oliver.  
"Yeah, I can't wait at all," Wood said, smiling back.  
"The ratings should be very good. I mean, what's not to like about you?" the producer asked.  
"Oh, I do have a few bad habits," Oliver said with a grin, and then laughed, "And no, I won't tell you." The producer's grin fell once he heard that and then he smiled again.  
"We better get you ready for all of this!" the producer exclaimed, as if just realizing it. Oliver smiled and sighed. Maybe this would be more work than he first believed.  
"By the way, who's the announcer?" Oliver asked.  
"Who's the Announcer? Well, we couldn't find anyone new, so we had to use Ryan Seacrest," the producer replied.  
"Who's he?" Wood asked.  
"Well, he's a very persuasive wizard, not too good at magic though, who managed to get onto American Idol as an announcer and he has his own show," he replied.  
"So he has experience?" Oliver asked, "Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Eh, don't exactly know yet, but he was the only one we could get," was the reply and Oliver Wood decided to let it sit at that. He had some Quidditch practice this afternoon anyways.  
  
(2 Weeks later) (First show)  
  
Insert imaginative music  
  
THE BACHELOR! DUN DU DUN DAAN!  
  
"Welcome to the freshest and newest season of the Wizard Bachelor!" Ryan boomed into his mike, at the top of some mansion stairs, "This season Oliver Wood, a young 21 year old who's entering into his wonder years is looking for a wife! We have many gorgeous ladies who want to win his hand, so let's go inside and meet them, shall we?" Ryan opens the door and steps inside. The ladies are all standing in the entryway.  
"Hi ladies," he said and all the women turned around to face him. Each one had a smile and some already were showing their personality off. Korinne waved wildly at the camera and Ryan came up to her.  
"Well, we should start with you then, you seem so excited to be here," Ryan said.  
"Hi, I'm Korinne Esyline and I'm an 18 year old archeologist," she said with a giggle, "I really want to be on this show, well actually, my boss from work kinda put me up to this. She's a very nice woman just sometimes she over does it, but I don't date often, so I guess I should thank her this time. THANKS!" Ryan laughed.  
"Whoa, she's just a little off her rocker, isn't she? Well, next up, who're you?" he asked.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm 17 years old, not really supposed to be here but its summer and all!" she said and sighed, "Oliver was always nice to me in school and I like him a lot!" Ryan rolled his eyes.  
"We'll see about school crushes lasting..." he muttered, "Alright, who are you?"  
"Ginny Weasly's the name! I may only be 16 but I can be a very good bride!" she said proudly, "I'm a good witch too!"  
"I'm sure you are," Ryan said and made his way over to the next girl, "Alright then, who're you?"  
"Hi, my name is Kelly Twindar and I'm a reporter/journalist for the daily prophet. I don't have much experience with dating and I am kinda the tomboy type because I haven't worn a dress in a while, sort of like 8 years," she said.  
"Well, you should be an interesting gal then, eh?" Ryan asked.  
"I love OLIVER!" Korinne yelled from the line and Ryan looked over confusedly.  
"Yes, I assume we all do," he said carefully and then continued down the line, "Now who is this fine young lady?"  
"My name is Reyna Hanstan," she said, "I take care of magical creatures. I am a very active person although I prefer to watch sports than playing them; some are too competitive for me." By this time Ryan was so disgusted with most of the girls he didn't think he could finish going through the line of them. Thankfully, Oliver was beginning to come down the stairs, but not to rescue Ryan, just to greet the ladies.  
"Thank goodness..." Ryan muttered underneath his breath, "It figures the only other job I can get after American Idol and being on my own show was something where a bunch of blonds try to marry a guy who doesn't deserve any one of them..." Unfortunately, Korinne heard this and turned her head to glare at Ryan, an insane look in her eyes. Ryan backed off and let Oliver Wood work his 'magic'.  
"Hello ladies," Oliver said softly, letting his dress robes flow when he walked.  
"HI!" Korinne shouted, waving. Oliver walked up to her.  
"Aren't you pretty?" Oliver asked. He was trying to be sexy and talk sexy using a book he had read over the past week; it was called 'the Bachelor Show for Dummies'.  
"Thanks," Korinne said, trying to control her insanity, only to look into his eyes and sigh to herself, 'I want him, I want him, I want him, and I want him'.  
"I'm very pleased to meet you," he said and raised her hand to his lips and planted a feather light kiss upon it. All the other women were staring in disbelief, how come the insane one got the first kiss on the hand?  
"..." Korinne checked herself. She may be insane, but showing that off really early could mean she would be the first to go. Oliver released her hand and went to say hello and introduced himself to the other girls, who already knew who he was. So it wasn't your typical bachelor show...  
"I can't wait before we get to go on dates with him," Ariana sighed from the end of the line, where Beth was nodding in agreement and Jaime was sighing very heavily and shifting in place uncomfortably. Kelly was the only one who truly looked comfortable, clad in fancy black pants and a long flowing top that capture her body figure perfectly.  
Oliver looked thoroughly pleased. There was plenty of variety among the women here and all of them had jobs or were studying, as Ginny was, for specialized positions. He had only greeted Korinne first because she seemed eager to meet him, but she seemed pleasant enough. The show would have to get underway soon with the first dates and that was something he looked forward to. It'd be a lot of first dates he'd have to go through, but he was looking forward to the challenge. And what was funny, he recognized some of the girls. A few looked like they were on Quidditch teams themselves and one he thought he saw referring one of his games in the past, and he chuckled at the thought being that was why he was fouled so many times by her, because she liked him, if she was the one.  
"Well, introductions all done now, and that's a good thing," Ryan said, coming back into the light, "We had better get these ladies all prepared for their first dates. Come along now, you don't wish to keep the bachelor waiting, so go and get prepared!" The women shuffled off in different directions of the mansion where their bags of clothing and makeup were kept.  
  
Off camera Ryan decided to have a little chat with Oliver Wood.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryan asked, "All I see are dumb blonds. What happened to dating the old fashioned way?"  
"I don't know, it just didn't seem that way for me, it didn't fit right," Oliver said with a heavy sigh, "And as for them all being blonds, I thought you of all people would more sensitive to when someone calls someone else a dumb blond!" And with that he walked away.  
"..." Ryan pondered this for a minute, "My hair isn't blond..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Like it? Too short? Hate it? Well, I thought the dates should have a chapter of its own, but this one was hopefully longer. If you don't want to have me think of eliminating you early, review and don't flame... it'll get better, promise. And if you don't review and if you don't seem interested anymore, I might just eliminate you first... I hope to update often, but it'll be slow because I'm finishing up other stories as well. (Check out Everlasting Sacrifice for a chance to bribe me...be sure to review!) Where will Oliver's heart go? Well, you'll have to read more of the story later to hopefully find out! See you for now! Remember to read and review! (I was kinda just kidding about eliminating if you didn't review...everyone has a schedule and can be too busy at times...)  
  
And the girls, once again are... (Feel free to update information or something about yourself during this...just not too late, just the first couple of chapters at least...)  
  
Ariana   
Korinne Eysline   
Kelley Twindar   
Cynthia van Laarhoven (It's Dutch) Nickname: Katho...   
Jamie Cotton (call me Jaim, James, or Jay Jay)   
Beth Brielle Matthews (Bri, Brielle)  
Reyna Hanstan (Ra)   
Julia Nichole Foley  
  
And this is just a notice. Ryan is just calling EVERYONE a dumb blond, even some that aren't! So just because he says ALL are blond, doesn't mean their hair is like that! And also please not submissions are closed in this chapter! People already in the chapter can update their profile...but after the one I just added no more people will be allowed! IF you didn't review before I updated then you can still try for my "Who wants to Marry Draco Malfoy?" show! 


End file.
